A Sudden Encounter Under the Rain
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Yukari goes to America with her new husband... and she really loves him now Although, she misses her old friend... but, what if right there in USA, fate will make a twist... and take her to him...? How would she respond to this? Tears shall result after.


Disclaimer: I don't own Paradise Kiss.

**A Sudden Encounter under the Rain**

A/N: This short story is just something a little bit after the '10 years later' ending. It is the time when Yukari and her husband go to the US for their Honeymoon and they are going to watch a Comedy Broadway Musical. And, the costumes there were designed by a man named George Koizumi. Although a comedy, Yukari is going to cry because she will remember George by seeing his designs worn by the actors on stage. This story is the continuation of that. This is just a super short story. Enjoy!

_**Warning:**__ May contain OOC._

Fiction Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Friendship

___________________________________________________________________________

Yukari and her husband watched the Comedy Broadway Musical happily. Yet, deep inside, Yukari remembered her past and quietly cried. She truly loved her new husband very much now; however, it was really hard to forget about her love for George. But, she doesn't really love him now anymore, of course, because she naturally loves her present husband. Her husband has a much kinder and nicer personality and attitude than George. Unlike George, he has lower temper and he is more sweet and loving, less violent and cold. He is much more cheerful actually.

Yukari and her husband went back to their hotel room. While her husband was watching TV, Yukari approached him and said.

"I love you very much." She smiled.

"Same here." He replied with a sweet smile.

Yukari bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Honey, the time now is 3:30pm. It's still early. Do you want to go out for a walk? You know, I want to get a tour of America! It's such a big place! I want to go to malls and see their fashion here as well! I want to taste the famous Starbucks Coffee here, too. I know we have that coffee shop back home as well, but, I want to take a sip from its original country, you know. This is my first time in the US!!! I want to have a tour."

She said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hon---" He started. "You see, after watching the musical back there in Broadway, I'm just so tired, you know. I just want to sit back and relax, like watching some TV. I want to rest. I don't feel like going out. I'd love to tour with you tomorrow morning, though. I'll wake up extra early then! I promise, tomorrow morning we'll start our morning stroll!"

"Okay then!" Yukari smiled. "Tomorrow morning! Great, I can't wait!!"

"But, if you want, you can go out on your own for a while now." He looked at his watch. "It's still early anyway."

"Really? Okay! I'll go now! I promise that I will bring you some food on my way back, kay?"

"That'd be great! Thanks, my dear!"

"What do you want me to buy you, then?"

"Hmmm……Anything tasty is fine, thanks. Surprise me."

"Kay! I'm going now! Bye, my love!" Yukari waved good bye as she was closing the door out.

"Bye, honey! Don't come back too late now, okay? Take care!" He waved back.

Yukari smiled then closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wearing a pair of two and a half inches of crimson red high heeled shoes, Yukari walked on the streets of America while she wore a cute fashionable blue hat with a carnation pink ribbon. She had such a fun time. She carried lots of shopping bags. She shopped for clothes, ate in American fast food chains, bought a new pair of shoes and of course, she wouldn't forget to stop by Starbucks Coffee Shop!!! She still wanted to watch a movie and go to the parlor but it was already past 4:00pm and her husband might get worried. She thought that she could have more fun the following morning and that she better go back to the hotel. Besides, she still wanted to have a dip in the hotel Jacuzzi later on.

"Ahhh!!! This day is so great!! I'm so happy!! I got married with the love of my life!!! And today, I was able to taste delicious American food! It's rather seldom to encounter so much hamburgers and hotdog buns back in Japan wherein all you get are sushi and sashimi! Ahh…I know the fashion back there in Japan is so hip and modern, but still, American fashion here is so cool, wild and crazy! Here, fashion seems to have no restriction at all! In making their fashion, they just go wild or even go crazy with ideas!! I love it here!! I love it all, the foods, and the fashion!! The people here are real friendly, too!! Oh, and American girls are really pretty as well. I love America!"

Yukari talked to herself happily as she was strolling her way back to her hotel.

She stopped by a fancy Italian restaurant and bought some meatball spaghetti, lasagna, a box of pizza, a box of mango cream tart and cans of root beer.

"Honey will love these yummy foods! We'll have a feast tonight! These will be our dinner! We'll drink beer until dawn!! Oh, right, we can't drink until dawn!"

She said to herself sarcastically.

"We have to get up extra early to get a tour of the city."

She whistled happily while walking her path home.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Darn!" Yukari cursed softly while running towards a shade of the Deli France Shop.

"Ugghhh!!!" She whined to herself. "My designer shoes are all muddy! Good thing I ran fast here to this restaurant's shade or else I'd be soaking wet right now! Thank goodness I'm just slightly wet."

She pulled herself a wooden chair and sat down, crossing her legs. She placed all of her shopping bags and all the food which were slightly wet on the table with a parasol in the sidewalk café.

"I'll have to wait for the rain to stop, then. It's kind of a drizzle after all."

Suddenly, a tall young man with dark shades emerged out from the entrance door of the Deli France Shop. He was slowing chewing a chocolate flavored croissant while drinking a cup of coffee. He then realized that it was raining.

"Oh shoot, it's drizzling! Guess I have to wait for it to stop, then." He murmured to himself.

He sat down beside Yukari, both not realizing of each other's presence. He continued sipping his coffee. Both were busy texting on their cell phones so they didn't care about each other. Their eyes were glued to the small screen of their mobile phone that they didn't really notice who was sitting next to them. Eventually, they both knew that someone was sitting beside them but they didn't bother looking at who he or she was.

Yukari was texting vigorously on her mobile that her fingers hurt. She was sending the message to her husband.

Message:

_I'll be slightly late in going back to the hotel now. It's drizzling and I have to wait for it to subside. Hey, if I rode a taxi then I'll really waste money. The fees of the taxicabs here in America are outrageously expensive, you know. You don't need to pick me up. The rain seems to be subsiding now anyway. I bought a lot of food! I hope you have the appetite! There's a guy beside me right now and he's really creepin' me out! I can sense that he has kind of a cold personality, you know. I don't want to look at his face. Gosh, he's sipping his drink pretty darn loud! I can hear it from over here. But, I don't really think he's that of a bad person, so don't worry about the creepy guy beside me. He's just creepy, but I don't think he's trouble and besides I can sort of sense people's character, you know. Anyhow, if anything happens, I'll just tell you when I get there, okay? Hey, haven't you noticed, I keep on repeating the words 'you know'. Haha, oh well. If you're wondering, I am now sitting under the shade of the sidewalk café of Deli France just down the street from the hotel. I'll be on my way, bye, honey._

On the other hand, the tall guy was texting, too.

His message:

_Hi, Kaori! Are you with my wife right now? If you are, then please tell her that I'll be home soon. Her cell phone must still be charging in her room right now. The battery is empty. I can't contact her phone. Please tell her that I love her so much. Tell her that I'll still try to be home for our wedding anniversary. I'll take her somewhere special. Please give the message, okay? We got married last year, remember? Thanks a lot, Kaori, you're the best. You're always there for me, even from ten years ago. When I was with my girlfriend, Yukari, you were still there for me. She thought that I was cheating on her and that we were going out. I told her that we were nothing more than good friends. Until now that I have my dear wife already, I still have you as my friend. I wonder where Yukari is right now. I sort of miss her. Don't get me wrong. I don't love her anymore; it's just that, we did share some memories back when I was a teen. She's hard to forget. She's just a friend to me now. Heck, I haven't seen her in ten years. Bye now. Thanks again, Kaori._

The drizzle slowly went into a halt.

Both stood up, took their stuff from the table and were on their way. Yukari was walking towards the left side of the road while the tall guy, which I guess that you all finally know who, was going to walk the path on the right side. They were both going on their opposite directions. Then, suddenly, when the tall guy was getting a mint candy from his pocket, his wallet fell and he just kept on walking. He didn't notice that his wallet fell.

Yukari eyed his wallet lying on the floor. The guy was walking farther and farther already.

She even took time to squat and pick up the wallet. She was about to call out to the guy with blue hair to give him back his wallet, but, suddenly, the wallet was opened and she saw a picture of a beautiful woman.

"This must be the guy's wife." Yukari thought. "She's pretty."

Out of childish curiosity, she peeped at the other side of his wallet.

Unexpectedly……………

Her eyes widened. Tears were threatening to fall from her sparkling eyes.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

She saw something she shouldn't have.

"That's…that's a picture of me………but, this guy…but…but…how…"

Then, that was when it struck her!!!

The thought of it hit her soul hard!!!

That was when she realized……

Her lips trembled, she hands shook as she gripped the wallet with the picture.

It's _him_……

MR-chan: Review onegai shimasu!


End file.
